At all
by Aimtist
Summary: Kertoo Ichigon ja Grimmjown omalaatuisesta suhteesta ja sen lopusta. Grimmjown onnistumisesta alkuperäisessä päämäärässään, minkä hän oli jo hylännyt. Hahmon kuolema. Songfic.


Title: At all  
Author: Aimtist  
Beta: nnora  
Hahmot/Paritus: Grimmjow/Ichigo  
Vastuunvapautus: Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle ja biisi I don't care Apocalypticalle. Minä vain leikin.  
Varoitukset: Hahmon kuolema.

_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do_

Hän ei suunnitellut sitä. Se vain tapahtui. Hän lankesi arrancariin. Vielä verenhimoiseen Espadaan. Espadaan, joka tahtoi aluksi tapaa hänet. Heidän toinen taistelunsa vaan ei johtanutkaan kummankaan kuolemaan, vaan syvään suudelmaan. Suudelmaan, joka sai Ichigon pään pyörälle.

Suudelmasta tapahtuman kulku kulki omaa tietään pidemmälle. Ja kohtaamisen lopuksi Ichigo oli menettänyt poikuutensa viholliselle. Viholliselle, jota hän kaikesta huolimatta rakasti.

_Just dont deny it.  
Dont try to fight this  
and deal with it  
and that's just part of it_

Heidän kolmas taistelu oli edessä. Ichigo näki toisen silmistä, että tällä kertaa eivät tapahtumat saisi samanlaista loppua kuin viimeksi. Grimmjow oli siellä taistellakseen. Ichigo yritti puhua toiselle järkeä, vaikka hän tiesikin sen olevan hyödytöntä.

Hän lupasi taistella toisen kanssa, mutta hän pyysi, ettei toinen kieltäisi tunteitaan. Että toinen hyväksyisi totuuden. Hän joka tapauksessa taistelisi elämänsä rakkauden kanssa, oli tilanne kummin vain. Ichigon yritykset jäivät tosin hedelmättömiksi.

*-*-*

_If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
just go and leave this all behind behind  
'Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care _

Häntä ei kiinnostanut, selviäisikö shinigami taistelusta häntä vastaan. Miksi välittäisikään? He olivat vihollisia. Viimekertainen ei muuttanut asioita lainkaan. Ichigo ei ollut hänelle kuin hyvä pano. Ei muuta. Ja hyvän panonkin voisi korvata paremmalla, joten shinigami ei ollut hänelle lainkaan tärkeä. Toisen selviämisellä ei ollut väliä.

Aluksi Grimmjow ei noteerannut toisen pyyntöjä hyväksyä tosiasiat. Hän ei sanonut sanaakaan hyökätessään toisen kimppuun. Mutta lopulta hänen oli pakko. Shinigami ei pistänyt lainkaan parastaan. Hän vain torjui parhaansa mukaan Grimmjow:n iskut.

Espada karjahti turhautuneena. Hänen olisi pakko tehdä se. Hän käski toista unohtamaan viimekertaisen. Hän ei välittänyt toisestaan. Heidän teoissaan ei ollut mukana rakkautta, se oli ollut vain himoa ja tarvetta. Ei muuta.

_I try to make you see my side  
I always try to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do _

Shinigamin ilme olisi ollut näkemisen arvoinen missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa. Mutta nyt Grimmjow ei olisi pistänyt pahitteeksi, jos ei olisi nähnyt sitä. Ichigon katse oli ensin epäuskoinen mutta siitä tuli nopeasti musertunut, vaikka poika peittikin muutoksen parhaansa mukaan. Syy nopeaan tunteiden vaihtumiseen oli Grimmjow:n sanat. Hän oli toistanut sanomansa ja ilmaissut kantansa tapahtuneeseen.

Ennen sitä shinigami oli pitänyt Grimmjow:n sanoja vain arrancarin vastarintana totuutta vastaan. Kauniit ruskeat silmät olivat tuijottaneet häntä tiukasti, tivanneet totuutta. Grimmjow oli huokaissut mielessään ja toistanut ääneen sanat, jotka selvästi vahingoittivat toista pahemmin kuin yksikään miekan isku.

_I'm getting buried in this place.  
Ive got no room your in my face.  
Don't say anything just go away._

Grimmjow oli pahemmassa kunnossa kuin toinen. Hän oli jo melkein kuoleman kielissä. Hän kuolisi tänne, hän tiesi sen. Hän oli jo tajunnut, että Ichigo oli häntä voimakkaampi, niin paljon kuin häntä sapettikin myöntää se edes itselleen.

Hänen sanansa olivat tehneet sen. Shinigami taisteli nyt kaikin voimin, kuolemaan saakka. Hänen kasvoistaan ei uskoisi, että hänellä oli jotain tunteita Grimmjow:ta kohtaan. Ei ennen kuin kohtasi toisen katseen. Se oli kaikista pahinta koko tilanteessa, nähdä toisen murtunut katse. Silti Grimmjow toivoi, että shinigami tekisi sen, mitä piti. Ei antaisi tunteidensa tulla tielle.

_If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
just go and leave this all behind behind  
'Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care_

Ichigo epäröi. Se olisi isku, joka sinetöisi hänen kohtalonsa. Ja Grimmjow tiesi, ettei toisella olisi kanttia tehdä sitä, jos hän ei heittäisi hieman bensaa liekkeihin, suolaa haavoihin. Hänen olisi sanottava se uudelleen.

"Tch, olet heikko. Annat tunteidesi tulla tielle, vaikka tiedät, etten välitä sinusta lainkaan. Olet typerä, typerämpi kuin kumppanisi. He sentään tajuaisivat totuuden, kun se on heidän nenänsä edessä. Mutta sinä vain uskot valheisiin."

Ichigon katse muuttui synkemmäksi. Hän oli lähellä. Grimmjow tiesi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi kuin sanoa enää yhdet sanat, lyödä vyön alle ja shinigami tekisi sen, mitä hänen täytyi. Viimeiset sanat vielä.

_Not changing everything  
'Cause You won't be there for me  
Not changing everything  
'Cause You won't be there for me_

"Jos et tapa minua nyt, minä tapan sinut ja lähden ystäviesi perään. Ehkä heistä on enemmän hupia kuin sinusta."

Grimmjow tunsi Zangetsun viiltävän rintaansa. Hän virnisti, shinigami ei ollut aikaa tuhlannut. Hän oli ollut aivan lähellä sortumista jo ennen Grimmjow:n iskua vyön alle. Ja nyt se olisi ohi. Shinigami oli tehnyt sen mitä hänen pitikin, eikä -

_If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
just go and leave this all behind behind  
'Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care  
If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care (I don't care), I don't care (I don't care)  
just go and leave this all behind behind  
I don't care (I swear) I don't care _

Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin toisen kasvoja. Ichigon katseen tuli oli sammunut ja ainoa, mitä hänen silmänsä kuvastivat enää, oli tuska. Tuska ja kipu. Grimmjow oli onnistunut aikaisemmassa päämäärässään. Hän oli saanut toisen tulen sammumaan.

Hänen olisi pitänyt olla iloinen onnistumisestaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut. Ichigon murtunut olemus ei tuonut hänelle mielihyvää. Päinvastoin, hän tiesi olevansa syyllinen toisen tuskaan ja se sai aikaan pahanolon tunteen.

Vaikka kerrankin hän ajatteli toisen parasta. Käyttäytyi kuten shinigamit käyttäytyisivät, eivätkä hollowt. Se olikin se, mikä sai enemmän tuhoa aikaan. Hän ei halunnut, että Ichigo joutuisi ongelmiin heidän suhteensa vuoksi. Heidän lyhyeksi jäänyt suhteensa olisi voinut aiheuttaa teloituksen Ichigolle. Shinigamit eivät olisi missään nimessä hyväksyneet heidän suhdettaan.

Ja tämä oli ainut tapa, miten hän sai shinigamin tappamaan hänet. Tuhoamaan viimeisetkin todisteet heidän suhteestaan. Se oli ainut tapa! Ja se aiheutti enemmän tuskaa Ichigossa, kuin mikään muu, mitä Grimmjow olisi tehnyt.

Ja silloin Grimmjow ymmärsi, että Ichigon heikko kohta oli hänen tunteensa. Ennen, nyt ja aina. Grimmjow ei olisi voinut vahingoittaa toista enemmän vaikka hän olisi kylmäverisesti iskenyt zanpaktoonsa toisen sydämeen. Hän oli pakottanut toisen tappamaan miehen jota rakasti ja kuulemaan, että rakkaus oli koko ajan ollutkin yksipuolista.

_At all._

Ichigo kääntyi pois ja lausui tuuleen: "En välitä, vaikka kuolisit. En ollenkaan."

Grimmjow ymmärsi toisen tuskan, juuri ennen kuolemaansa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt korjata asioita, ennen kuin pimeys nielaisi hänet täysin.


End file.
